Seribulan
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Karena Gaara tak kunjung memilih istri, takdir pun turun tangan. Fic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan FFC Semanis Aren-nya Sanich, buat Miyu, dengan bantuan ambudaff dkk, dan sambil membuat pundung Suna no Aicchan. Enjoy the read!


DISCLAIMER:

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seribulan<strong>_

_(Phyllagathis rotundifolia)  
><em>

_An Idolmaster x Naruto Crossover Fanfic_

* * *

><p>"Tidak bisa terus begini, Gaara!"<p>

_Argumen ini lagi, _pikir Gaara sambil mendengus pelan mendengar Temari mulai mengoceh._ Selalu begini kalau makan malam akhir pekan…_

* * *

><p><em>Karena pembaca tentu tak hendak mendengarkan omelan Temari yang bisa bikin kuping jomblo-jomblo panas, maka tak ada salahnya kita menyimak sedikit catch-up mengenai keadaan para ninja kita pasca perang dunia.<em>

_Perang Dunia Shinobi yang terakhir ini telah usai lima tahun yang lalu. Rencana Madara Uchiha untuk memperbudak seluruh dunia berhasil digagalkan, namun dengan harga besar pula. Klan Uchiha akhirnya punah sepenuhnya dari muka bumi, setelah Sasuke Uchiha mengorbankan diri untuk memanggil Shinigami-sama dan menghancurkan Madara Uchiha selamanya. _

_Para Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki dan Killer Bee, mengalami cidera parah pada jaringan chakra karena berusaha membendung kekuatan Jyuubi yang sempat lepas selama beberapa saat. Mereka selamat, namun keduanya mengalami kerusakan jaringan chakra yang begitu parah hingga tak bisa lagi menyalurkan chakra seperti layaknya ninja. Mereka kini sudah pensiun dari dunia ninja; Killer Bee masuk ke dalam dunia showbiz sebagai rapper, sementara Naruto meneruskan jejak gurunya menulis seri novel. Novel Naruto yang berjudul Lemon Lime Loops itu sama meledaknya dengan seri Icha Icha, tapi bedanya pembacanya kebanyakan wanita._

_Gaara sendiri lebih banyak terlibat pertempuran sebagai pemimpin pasukan, sehingga tidak mengalami cidera berat. Ia dapat meneruskan jabatannya sebagai Kazekage tanpa masalah berarti. Walaupun begitu, seiring berlalunya waktu, Gaara semakin terkenal sebagai bujangan paling diburu di seluruh Negara Lima Unsur_[1]_ karena tak juga menikah (sebagai perbandingan, Naruto dan Killer Bee menikah tak lama setelah perang usai). Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa sang Godaime Kazekage menyukai sesama jenis, namun kebanyakan rakyat Negeri Lima Unsur menganggapnya 'hanya' terlalu konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya._

_Sekarang mari kita kembali ke acara yang telah dijadwalkan. Terima kasih atas kesabaran pemirsa._

* * *

><p>"Kamu ini kepala keluarga Sabaku[2]! Bisa putus garis keturunan kita kalau kau tak menikah juga!" seru Temari sambil mengakhiri pidatonya dan menunjuk hidung Gaara.<p>

"Suruh Kankurou saja, dia kan lebih tua dariku," balas Gaara tenang sambil mengambil tahu dari piring di tengah meja dengan sumpit.

"…kamu Kazekage dan pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi. Oh yaa, pasti orang lebih hormat padaku daripada kamu," imbuh Kankurou sinis sebelum menyeruput misoshiru dari mangkuknya.

"Kamu nggak akan kekurangan calon, Gaara," ujar Temari sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Setiap kali, kami menerima ratusan tawaran pernikahan, mulai dari bangsawan rendah dari Negara Mizu [3] sampai keluarga Hyuuga sendiri! Yang kamu lakukan hanya tinggal tunjuk calonnya, duduk di pelaminan, turuti pelajaran teknik dari _Lemon Lime Loops_, lalu jalankan negara seperti biasa! Apa susahnya sih?"

"…Bilang saja kau sudah tak tahan mau menikah dengan anak keluarga Nara itu, Kak," balas Gaara tenang sambil meletakkan sumpit tanda selesai makan. "Gochisousamadeshita.[4]"

"I-itu urusan lain lagi! Lagipula mana ada anggota keluarga menikah tanpa seizin kepala keluarga," ujar Temari salah tingkah.

"Haah… Bagaimana kalau begini? Carikan aku calon yang tepat persis seperti syaratku, dan aku akan menikahinya tanpa pertanyaan," tawar Gaara sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baik!" balas Temari yang sudah sampai di ujung akalnya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya kamu harus berusaha mempertahankan pernikahanmu hingga klan Sabaku punya penerus!"

"Aku tidak keberatan," balas Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Bagus! Apa syaratmu?" ujar Temari bersemangat.

"Beri aku waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkannya," timpal Gaara tenang.

…

"Teh anda, Kazekage-sama!" ujar seorang office boy sambil memasuki ruang kerja Kazekage.

"Taruh saja di sana kalau ada tempat," balas Gaara tenang. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah gulungan dokumen kosong.

"Baik, Kazekage-sama~" ucap sang office boy sambil meletakkan segelas tinggi teh itu di sebuah meja kecil di dekat pintu. Tak lupa ia membereskan gelas kosong yang terpakai sebelumnya. "Ada yang anda perlukan lagi, tuan? Makanan kecil mungkin?"

"Hmm… tidak, tapi…" ujar Gaara sambil mengambil sebuah pena. "Coba sebutkan satu tanggal yang penting bagimu."

"Tanggal apa, Kazekage-sama?" tanya sang office boy agak bingung.

"Tanggal apapun. Yang mana juga boleh," ujar sang Kazekage sambil menggoreskan beberapa kalimat ke dalam gulungan kosong itu. "Oh, dan jangan bilang hari itu ada apa."

"Um… 25 bulan tiga?" gumam sang office boy tak pasti.

"Ah… ya, itu juga bagus. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum netral.

Sang office boy pun mohon diri sambil membawa gelas kosong dan sebuah pertanyaan kecil dalam hatinya.

…

Malam itu, ketiga anggota klan Sabaku itu berkumpul lagi di ruang keluarga kediaman mereka. Gaara duduk di seberang Temari dan Kankurou, saling mengukur satu sama lain. Hari ini adalah hari yang telah mereka sepakati bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya Temari yang menyeringai lebar. "Tiga hari sudah lewat, saatnya kamu memberi tahu kami apa yang menjadi syaratmu."

"Ini syaratku," balas Gaara sambil membuka gulungan yang tadi ditulisnya di kantor. Kedua kakak keluarga itu pun membukanya, dan mendapati sebuah puisi.

* * *

><p><em>Tiga gunung dan<em>

_dua lembah tak terkejar_

_ia sembunyi_

_.  
><em>

_Bingkai merah_

_dua puluh lima dun_[5]

_ia berdiri_

_.  
><em>

_Mentari, tapi_

_cinta tak dipunyai_

_ia berlari_

_.  
><em>

_Bagaikan angin_

_ia berpindah-pindah_

_untuk kembali_

_.  
><em>

_Pada ribaan_

_sang raja padang pasir_

_iapun jatuh._

* * *

><p>"… Puisi?" gumam Kankurou heran.<p>

"Apa artinya ini…?" timpal Temari bingung. "Aku tak mengerti…"

"Entahlah, itu pekerjaan kalian untuk mencari tahu…" Gaara tersenyum puas. "Kalian tidak pernah bilang formatnya, kan?"

"Baiklah kalau itu caramu," geram Temari sambil mengurut pelipis. "Kankurou, besok kita sebarkan puisi ini pada penduduk Sunagakure. Kalau kita tak bisa, mungkin salah satu dari empat ribu penduduk kota ini yang akan memberi kita jawabannya."

Gaara hanya tersenyum. _Biar mereka yang bingung, aku santai saja…_ pikir sang Kazekage sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hrmph! Padang pasir ini menyebalkan!" seru salah seorang anggota karavan yang sedang melintasi padang pasir Negara Kaze itu. "Tak ada apapun yang bisa dilihat kecuali pasir!"<p>

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Iori-chan," balas salah satu temannya, gadis berkepang dua, sambil tersenyum. "Kan Iori-chan juga yang mau diajak ke kampungku karena nggak ada kesibukan di 765…"

"Hamuzou bilang dia bisa mencium air," gerutu anggota ketiga grup kecil itu, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam. "Entah dia benar atau mengigau karena panas…"

"Masa?" gumam Yayoi sambil pindah ke arah depan kereta bertutup terpal itu. "Ooh, Hamuzou benar! Kita sudah dekat kota!"

"… masa?" tanya Iori sambil ikut melihat.

"Yap!" seru Yayoi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Selamat datang di Sunagakure!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu berselang sejak puisi teka-teki sang Kazekage disebarkan pada masyarakat ramai. Banyak yang sudah berusaha memecahkan serangkaian haiku itu di depan sang Kazekage dengan harapan mendapatkan hadiah, namun jawaban mereka tidak ada yang memuaskan sang penguasa. Alih-alih mengurangi minat penduduk, mereka malah semakin giat berpikir karena mendambakan hadiah besar itu.<p>

Satu dari sekian banyak penduduk Suna yang menginginkan hadiah itu adalah Chousuke Takatsuki. Keluarganya terdiri dari delapan orang, dan tiga anggota tertuanya hampir selalu tidak ada di rumah. Ayahnya hanya seorang genin dengan kemampuan pas-pasan, sementara sang ibu bekerja sebagai tenaga administrasi rendahan di kantor sang Kazekage. Ia sendiri sudah bekerja setengah tahun ini sebagai OB di tempat yang sama dengan tempat kerja ibunya. Sang kakak, Yayoi Takatsuki, berkeliling Negara Lima Unsur sebagai idol. Bayarannya memang lumayan, namun uang yang dikirim sang kakak selalu terpakai melunasi hutang-hutang keluarga yang menumpuk. Chousuke tahu, puisi ini bisa saja menjadi tiket keluarganya untuk keluar dari hidup pas-pasan.

"Kamu sedang apa, Chousuke?" tanya Yayoi yang sedang membereskan piring. Hibiki dan Iori langsung kabur dari meja makan begitu acara makan pagi selesai, berebut memakai toilet. Nampaknya memang lidah dan lambung mereka tak terbiasa dengan masakan Suna yang kaya rempah.

"Oh, ini," balas Chousuke sambil memperlihatkan isi selembar kertas pada sang kakak. "Kazekage-sama mengumumkan kalau siapapun yang bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini akan diberi hadiah besar."

"Masa?" ujar sang kakak sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahan itu. "Hmm, ini sih kegemarannya Takane-san. Aku nggak mengerti yang beginian…"

"Yah, pasti begitulah. Tak mungkin Kazekage-sama mau memberikan hadiah besar di balik teka-teki yang mudah dipecahkan," imbuh Chousuke sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kazekage-sama itu masih muda sekali ya," gumam sang kakak tanpa alasan. "Baru dua puluh satu tahun, tapi sudah memimpin negara. Cuma dua tahun lebih tua dariku…"

"Tunggu sebentar…" gumam Chousuke yang tiba-tiba serius sambil memandang wajah sang kakak, lalu membaca sekumpulan haiku itu. "Masa sih…?"

"Kenapa, Chousuke?" tanya Yayoi sambil memiringkan kepala. "Kamu tahu jawabannya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin siang ini aku mau mencoba peruntunganku menghadap Kazekage-sama," ujar Chousuke sambil tersenyum. "Toh, yang gagal tidak dihukum mati…"

…

"Saya… menghadap, Kazekage-sama," Chousuke menyapa sang penguasa kota itu sambil memasuki ruangannya.

"Silahkan," balas sang Kazekage tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari setumpuk dokumen yang perlu ia periksa. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya… yakin saya sudah menemukan pemecahan teka-teki anda, Kazekage-sama," ungkap Chousuke hati-hati. Nampaknya tidak cukup hati-hati, karena sang Kazekage langsung menatap lelaki muda itu dengan pandangan yang mengukur.

"Oh ya? Mari kita dengar apa yang kau mau katakan," ujar sang Kazekage sambil tersenyum tipis. Setiap kegagalan penduduk Sunagakure menambah senang sang penguasa kota.

"Um… sebenarnya jawabannya bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang…" balas Chousuke sambil mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantong kemejanya dan mengangsurkannya pada sang Kazekage. "Saya yakin bahwa apa yang dimaksud dalam teka-teki ini adalah kakak perempuan saya, Yayoi Takatsuki."

Ruangan kantor itu hening sejenak, dan suhu udara bak turun beberapa belas derajat.

"Menarik…" gumam Gaara sambil memperhatikan foto itu, menyembunyikan kegugupannya di balik topeng ekspresi netral. _Pemuda ini orang pertama yang mengajukan jawaban seperti ini_, pikir sang Kazekage. "Dan kenapa kau berpikir bahwa kakakmu adalah jawaban teka-tekiku?"

"Kata-kata 'tiga gunung' dan 'dua puluh lima dun' adalah bulan dan tanggal lahir kakak saya," jelas sang office boy sambil berusaha untuk menahan kegugupannya sendiri. "Sementara 'dua lembah tak terkejar' adalah umur kakak saya yang lebih muda dua tahun dari anda, Kazekage-sama. 'Dibingkai merah' adalah warna rambut kakak saya yang oranye kemerahan."

"Teruskan…" ujar Gaara sambil bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. _Oh tidak, takdir memang kejam… puisi tanpa maksud itu berbalik nyata menjadi gambaran orang yang harus kunikahi…_ pikir sang penguasa.

"Bagian 'mentari, tapi cinta tak dipunyai' juga cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang menyenangkan dan fakta bahwa ia belum pernah mempunyai pacar atau orang yang disukai secara romantis," Chousuke meneruskan penjelasannya. "Sementara 'Bagaikan angin, ia berpindah-pindah' cocok dengan fakta bahwa pekerjaan Kakak sebagai idol yang membawanya berkeliling Negara Lima Unsur."

"Bagaimana dengan bait terakhir?" ujar Gaara mencoba tenang.

"Yang itu… bila digabungkan dengan yang lainnya, menunjukkan bahwa…" gumam Chousuke hati-hati. "Anda… berniat memperistrinya?"

Hening beberapa saat lagi. Chousuke merasa sangat gugup. Siapa yang tahu apa yang sedang berlangsung dalam kepala sang Kazekage?

"… Selamat, um…" ujar sang Kazekage memecah hening sambil menawarkan jabat tangan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Erm… Chousuke Takatsuki, Kazekage-sama…" ujar Chousuke sambil menerima jabat tangan itu.

"Selamat, Chousuke-kun," ulang Gaara sambil menjabat erat tangan sang pemuda itu. "Kau sudah memecahkan teka-tekiku. Apa kau tertarik bekerja magang di Divisi Sandi dan Enkripsi? Bila kau bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini saat tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bahkan mencoba, mereka sangat butuh tambahan tenaga sepertimu."

…

"Sebentar…" ujar Hibiki malas sambil mendatangi dan membuka pintu depan rumah kecil keluarga Takatsuki yang ia tumpangi sementara itu. "Cari siapa ya?"

"Kami pengawal pribadi Kazekage, mencari gadis bernama Yayoi Takatsuki," ujar salah satu lelaki tinggi-besar di depan pintu. "Kazekage-sama sedang menunggu anda, adik anda juga ada di sana."

"Saya Yayoi Takatsuki… A- ada apa ya?" ujar Yayoi sambil menghampiri pintu depan. Suara bel tadi sampai ke dapur, namun Hibiki yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah lebih cepat datang. "Apa ada keluarga kami yang terkena masalah?"

"Kami hanya disuruh memanggil anda segera, nona," ujar lelaki yang satu lagi. "Detailnya… silahkan langsung ditanyakan pada Kazekage-sama."

"Uuh… tapi…" gumam Yayoi ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja," ujar Hibiki serius. "Kalau menjaga rumah dan mengasuh si kecil barang sehari sih, aku dan Iori berdua juga bisa. Kita pun masih capek, belum ingin jalan-jalan."

"Uuh… kalau begitu, titip rumah sebentar ya Hibiki! Buburnya Haruomi ada di kulkas, kalau dia lapar hangatkan saja. Makan siang juga sudah siap," ujar sang tuan rumah sambil melepaskan celemek yang tadi ia pakai. "Jadi, Chousuke ada di mana?"

"Kantor Kazekage," ujar salah satu lelaki itu. "Mari, nona."

…

Yayoi tiba di kantor pusat operasi para ninja Sunagakure itu menjelang waktu makan siang. Perjalanan yang biasanya hanya makan waktu beberapa menit itu menjadi panjang karena sang gadis tidak bisa melompat-atap seperti para ninja. Udara terik itu terasa semakin menyesakkan kala sang gadis ingat Chousuke mungkin sedang ditahan karena satu dan lain hal. Setelah dua ninja yang mengawalnya memintakan tanda 'Pengunjung' untuk sang gadis, ia pun dengan cepat dikawal ke dalam sebuah ruang pertemuan.

Keadaan di ruang pertemuan itu… aneh. Di satu sisi ruangan, Chousuke yang tampak gugup terlihat agak kaget ketika melihat pintu dibuka. Di sisi lain ruangan, Yayoi melihat sang ibu berbincang dengan seorang pria muda berambut merah yang membelakangi pintu.

"Chousuke!" seru Yayoi sambil menghampiri sang adik. "Ya ampun… ada apa ini? Kenapa Okaa-san dan kamu sampai dipanggil Kazekage-sama?"

"Onee-san… maaf karena jadi memanggilmu ke sini," gumam sang adik.

"Hmm, jadi ini kakakmu, Chousuke-kun?" tanya pria muda berambut merah datar.

"I- iya, Kazekage-sama," jawab Chousuke.

"K-… Kazekage… -sama…?" gumam Yayoi sambil menoleh ke arah Chousuke menghadap.

"Oh, di mana kesopananku," ujar sang pria berambut merah sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang gadis. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Sabaku no Gaara. Yah, lebih sering dipanggil Kazekage-sama sih akhir-akhir ini."

"S-… saya… Yayoi Takatsuki, Idol yang bekerja di bawah naungan 765 Productions…" balas Yayoi, otaknya sementara bekerja dengan auto-pilot. "Apa… keluarga saya ada yang berbuat salah…? Atau…"

"Oh, tidak. Kerja mereka baik, bahkan saya mau memberikan Chousuke kesempatan untuk bekerja di posisi yang lebih baik," ujar sang Kazekage sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dia orang yang berhasil memecahkan teka-teki saya."

"Tapi… anda tentu tidak memanggil saya dan Ibu ke sini hanya karena itu… kan?" tanya Yayoi hati-hati.

_Hmm… tajam juga intuisi gadis ini_, gumam sang Kazekage dalam hati. "Ya. Saya harus jujur pada anda, Yayoi…-san."

Terdengar suara mengambil nafas yang cukup tajam dalam ruangan itu, menandakan penantian akan inti semua pembicaraan ini.

"Teka-teki yang berhasil dipecahkan Chousuke-kun sebenarnya adalah…" jelas sang Kazekage sambil mempersilahkan Yayoi duduk. "Sebuah pertaruhan antara saya dan kedua kakak saya. Mereka menghendaki saya… memilih pasangan hidup sesegera mungkin, sementara saya tidak terlalu mendukung gagasan itu. Sebagai kompromi, saya mengajukan syarat pilihan saya pada mereka dalam bentuk puisi. Bila saya menemukan calon yang sesuai dengan syarat itu, saya akan menikahinya. Saya kira puisi itu tak akan pernah terpecahkan, karena memang saya menulisnya tanpa maksud…"

"Jadi…" gumam Yayoi ragu.

"Eh… ehehehe, puisi Kazekage-sama persis sama dengan gambaran diri kakak," imbuh Chousuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa? Itu kan… tidak mungkin?" tanya Yayoi tak percaya. "Saya… bahkan belum pernah manggung di Sunagakure sebelumnya."

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi," balas Gaara tenang. "Tapi tentu, saya tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kakak-kakak saya pada anda. Pernikahan tanpa cinta sama saja dengan ninja tanpa chakra."

"Maksud anda…?" gumam Yayoi yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Saya… akan berusaha sekuat tenaga saya untuk membuat anda jatuh cinta pada saya," ujar Gaara.

Yayoi terdiam. Sang gadis bisa merasakan determinasi sang pemimpin, dan itu membuat hatinya diliputi kebingungan. Haruskah ia membiarkan pahlawan perang dan kepala daerah ini menggamit tangannya dalam pernikahan? Atau haruskah ia menolaknya, dengan resiko kehilangan pasar Negara Kaze dan Sunagakure yang notabene adalah kampung halamannya sendiri? Atau…

"Jadi… apa anda bebas akhir minggu ini?" lanjut sang Kazekage.

"Eh?" balas Yayoi, tak siap menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Dari yang saya ketahui, bila seorang pria bermaksud memenangkan hati seorang gadis, dia akan mulai dengan mengajak sang gadis kencan," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

…

"APA?" seru Iori kaget selesai Yayoi memaparkan hasil pertemuannya dengan sang kepala daerah pada Iori dan Hibiki. "Si Kazekage itu mengajakmu kencan akhir minggu ini?"

"Yoku yatta ze, Yayoi!"[6], ujar Hibiki sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangan. "Orang lain berlomba-lomba mendatanginya, tapi dia bergeming dan malah mendatangimu! Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!"

"Yaa… begitulah," ujar Yayoi sambil menggaruk pipi. "Beliau akan menjemputku di sini Sabtu malam nanti…"

"Jadi begitu. Sudah menyiapkan pakaian?" imbuh Iori. "Kencanmu ini mungkin akan menjadi perhatian para semua orang di seantero Negara Lima Unsur. Seorang Idol berkencan dengan penguasa Desa Tersembunyi, itu jelas bahan berita halaman pertama! Dosa kalau sampai kalian berpakaian yang biasa-biasa saja…"

"Eh? Um… belum," balas Yayoi jujur. "Sebagian besar kostumku kutinggal di 765… dan di sini bajuku cuma baju sehari-hari dan beberapa baju kasual…"

"APA?" seru Iori untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. "Astaga Yayoi… kostum-kostum lucu itu… dress yang bagus-bagus itu… kamu tinggal semua?"

"Yaa… kukira kita cuma bakal jalan-jalan bertiga saja…" imbuh Yayoi membela diri. "Ini kan liburan, bukan tur konser…"

"Ini tidak bisa diterima. Tidak bisa diterima!" seru Iori sambil mengepalkan tangan. Kepalan itu bergetar, bak menahan tekad yang menyala-nyala. "Hibiki, kita harus mendapatkan kostum yang pantas untuk kencan Yayoi! Untuk ini, akan kukerahkan kekuatan Minase Zaibatsu[7] kalau perlu!"

"Yeah!" balas Hibiki mengamini.

Yayoi mulai khawatir. _Apa yang akan terjadi padaku akhir minggu ini… selain harus menemani Kazekage-sama?_ batinnya sambil meringis.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Gaara duduk termenung di depan <em>walk-in closet<em>[8] yang ada di kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu perlu lemari yang besar seperti itu, tapi Temari yang memaksa. _Kepala negara macam apa yang tampil hanya dengan potongan baju yang sama terus-menerus? Seperti orang sok miskin saja! _otak sang Kazekage memutar ulang omelan sang kakak.

"Hei Gaara, boleh aku masuk?" ujar Kankurou dari luar pintu kamar.

"Masuk saja," balas Gaara dengan nada netral.

"Hei, kudengar ada yang berhasil memecahkan teka-tekimu ya?" ujar Kankurou sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar besar itu.

"Iya. Dia office boy yang biasa melayani ruanganku, pula," balas Gaara, masih bernada netral. "Aku terkesan dan menawarinya pekerjaan sipil di Divisi Sandi & Enkripsi."

"Begitu juga yang kudengar dari Kojyuurou dan Kokuou," ujar sang kakak sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk. "Mereka menjemput calonmu ya tadi?"

"Iya. Nama gadis itu Yayoi Takatsuki, kakaknya office boy yang kusebut tadi. Dia persis dengan isi puisiku. Agak seram kalau dipikir-pikir lagi," balas Gaara sambil mendengus pelan. "… dan aku bingung mau pakai baju apa besok."

"Besok?" tanya Kankurou heran.

"Ya. Aku mengajak Yayoi kencan," balas Gaara tenang.

"Oh," gumam Kankurou sambil diam sejenak. Kata 'kencan' dan 'Gaara' biasanya dianggap anggota dua himpunan yang saling lepas. "Tapi bukannya kau tinggal melamarnya? Ingat perjanjian kita, lho."

"Sedapatnya aku ingin kami saling mengenal sebelum menikah," ujar Gaara tenang. "Lagipula pesta pernikahan kan butuh persiapan, kakakku. Paling cepat kalian juga baru bisa melangsungkannya sekitar bulan depan, kan? So… ada saran apa yang harus kupakai?"

Kankurou pun tersenyum. Dengan segala kehebatan dan kemahsyurannya sebagai Kazekage, Gaara masih seorang pemuda yang bisa bingung mengenai baju apa yang akan dia pakai ke kencan pertamanya. Apalagi, sang pemuda punya satu lemari penuh baju yang sebagian besar nyaris tak pernah terpakai.

"Bagaimana kalau jas hitam hadiah dari Killer Bee kemarin itu?" Kankurou menyarankan. "Atau mungkin kemeja coklat motif bachikku oleh-oleh dari Naruto tempo hari…"

…

Waktu tiga hari berlalu bak kilat menyambar, namun persiapan Yayoi yang dibantu Iori dan Hibiki itu telah cukup matang. Dari Iori, Yayoi meminjam sebuah gaun merah tua yang sederhana dengan rok sebatas lutut, yang dipakainya di atas blus putih dengan lengan pendek kepunyaannya sendiri. Hibiki meminjaminya sepatu bot sebetis berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Sebuah jaket bolero hitam dengan _fur trim_ putih kepunyaan Iori melengkapi penampilan sang idola, sementara beberapa peniti tersembunyi menyesuaikan ukuran baju Iori yang sedikit lebih besar agar pas pada tubuh Yayoi.

"Yep! Selesai…" ujar Hibiki sambil menyelesaikan mengikat rambut oranye tua bergelombang Yayoi menjadi ekor kuda ganda dengan dua karet berhias kelelawar kecil berwarna hitam. "Sekarang kamu manggung pun pantas, Yayoi!"

"Eh… benarkah…?" balas Yayoi ragu-ragu.

"Kalau manggung sih, kayaknya butuh riasan agak lebih tebal," komentar Iori sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kalau untuk kencan sih, cukup!"

"Waai~ Onee-chan cantik deh!" timpal Kasumi Takatsuki, adik perempuan Yayoi satu-satunya. "Kazekage-sama pasti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Eh… ehehehe," gumam Yayoi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah muda.

Pintu kamar itu pun diketuk.

"Onee-san, Kazekage-sama sudah datang tuh…" panggil Chousuke dari balik pintu tertutup itu.

"Iya, kami udah selesai kok!" balas Yayoi sambil menyambar tas tangan bentuk katak miliknya.

"Eits, bukan yang itu," ujar Iori sambil menarik tas hijau itu dari tangan Yayoi lalu menggantinya dengan sebuah tas hitam kecil yang elegan. "Kan tadi isinya sudah dipindah semua ke sini."

"Maaf, kebiasaan," balas Yayoi sambil nyengir kuda dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Sudah ditunggu tuh, Cinderella," ujar Chousuke sambil tersenyum.

Sang gadis pun menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga, dimana sang ayah yang kebetulan bebas tugas sedang duduk bersama sang penguasa daerah. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang ringan, sesuatu yang tidak dikira oleh Yayoi sebelumnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu-" ujar Yayoi sambil memasuki ruangan.

Hening sejenak, selama Yayoi memandang pria tampan berambut merah yang tadi sedang berbincang dengan sang ayah. Gaara datang malam itu dalam balutan setelan jas warna hitam pekat yang dikenakan diatas kemeja yang sewarna. Di lehernya bertengger dasi merah tua dengan jepit kecil berornamen bulan warna emas. Sang gadis pun mengamati bahwa lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata Gaara sudah hilang, entah oleh kosmetika ringan atau oleh genjutsu. Tanpa disadari sang gadis, semu merah muda mewarnai pipinya.

Di luar pengetahuan Yayoi, Gaara sebenarnya sama terpananya dengan sang gadis. _Pilihan takdir untukku tidak salah. Benar-benar tidak salah_, pikir sang pemuda sambil menyembunyikan seulas senyum dalam hati.

"Saya berharap bertemu Yayoi Takatsuki. Seorang Idol, paling jauh," ungkap sang penguasa daerah. "Tapi mengapa yang datang… malaikat?"

"Eh… Ehehe," ucap Yayoi yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diizinkan untuk membawa anak perempuan anda berjalan-jalan, Takatsuki-san," ujar Gaara, tetap meminta persetujuan sang ayah walaupun secara teknis pria paruh baya itu hanya seorang genin.

"Silahkan, Kazekage… -kun," ujar sang ayah sambil tertawa kecil. "Bersenang-senanglah kalian berdua."

"Saya pergi dulu, Yah," ucap Yayoi sambil mencium tangan sang ayah.

…

"Fuwaah…" desah Yayoi sambil mengelus perut kecilnya yang kenyang diisi.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka," komentar Gaara sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang langka. "Dengan tubuh sekecil itu kamu bisa makan sebanyak tadi."

"Saya perlu banyak makanan agar bisa tetap enerjik!" balas Yayoi membela diri. "Lagipula… bukannya Gaara-kun juga makan tak kalah banyaknya ya?"

"Iya sih. Bon makan kita tadi itu bon pribadi terbesar yang kubayar dalam setahun-dua tahun ini," gumam sang penguasa daerah sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Mungkin aku harus mengirimi orang itu surat permintaan maaf…"

"Hmm… sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Yayoi sambil mengabaikan pernyataan tentang bon makan itu dan memandang ke arah langit. Malam itu masih muda, bulan purnama pun belum tinggi di langit.

"Itu… pertanyaan bagus," balas sang Kazekage sambil menggaruk dagu. "Sebenarnya… ada satu tempat dengan pemandangan bagus, tapi agak jauh."

"Begitu…" imbuh Yayoi sambil tersenyum. "Sayang sekali."

"Hmm… tapi kita cuma berdua, kan?" gumam Gaara agak kikuk. Bila Yayoi jeli, terlihat semu merah muda di pipi sang penguasa daerah. "Mau… ke sana?"

"Um… mau, sih… tapi bagaimana?" ujar Yayoi heran.

"Begini," gumam Gaara sambil membopong sang idola a la pengantin. "Pegangan yang kuat, ya."

"Ga- Gaara-kun?" seru Yayoi kaget. "U-uwaa!"

Dengan Yayoi dalam pelukan, Gaara melesat ke udara seperti layaknya anak panah lepas dari busurnya. Ia meloncat-loncat atap toko dan rumah di Sunagakure itu seperti layaknya apa yang seorang ninja akan lakukan, hanya hari ini ia membawa seseorang dalam dekapannya. Sang idola, sementara, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang melingkari leher sang pemuda

"Kamu… nggak usah tutup mata, kok," ujar Gaara ketika sadar Yayoi menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Tempat itu bukan tempat rahasia negara atau apa…"

"Saya… agak takut ketinggian…" gumam Yayoi tertahan.

"Oh, begitu," balas Gaara agak gugup. "Kalau kita bepergian dengan cara ini ke tempat itu, akan sampai dalam sekitar sepuluh menit."

"O… oh…" balas Yayoi sambil terus menutup matanya.

"Kata… guruku dulu," ujar Gaara sambil terus melompati atap-atap Sunagakure. "Kalau gamang saat melompati atap, jangan melihat terlalu jauh..."

"B-… benarkah…?" tanya Yayoi sambil membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ya… dan aku adalah benda terdekat dengan matamu, hmm?" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

…

"Sudah tak apa-apa, Yayoi," ujar sang Kazekage sambil mengembalikan Yayoi berdiri di atas tanah.

"Kita… sudah sampai?" gumam sang idola sambil perlahan membuka mata. "Ini…"

"Ini tempat dengan pemandangan malam paling indah di Suna," balas Gaara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalau aku sedang jenuh karena pekerjaan dan omiai[9] yang diatur kakakku, aku pergi ke sini."

"Indahnya…" desah Yayoi sambil memandang danau seribu cincin cahaya bernama Sunagakure itu. "Baru pertama kali ini saya melihat Suna seperti ini…"

"Aku juga baru pertama kali ini mengajak orang ke sini," ujar Gaara sambil duduk di batu berpasir yang menyusun bukit itu. "Kukira hampir semua ninja di Suna tahu tempat ini, walaupun orang sipil biasanya tidak akan ke sini karena medannya berat."

"Ehehe… saya merasa… beruntung," balas Yayoi sambil duduk menemani sang Kazekage.

"Entahlah…" ujar Gaara. "Memaksakan kehendak kakak-kakakku… terasa tidak benar."

"Maksud anda?" tanya Yayoi sambil menoleh ke arah sang pemuda.

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu. Tiga hari ini aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya…" gumam Gaara. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Butuh berbulan-bulan, paling cepat. Temari saja tak langsung jatuh cinta dengan putra keluarga Nara itu."

Sejenak hanya desir angin gurun yang bernyanyi diantara mereka.

"Anda… harusnya tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras," akhirnya Yayoi membuka suara. "Karena saya…"

Pupil Gaara melebar selebar-lebarnya ketika bibir mungil Yayoi menyongsong bibirnya. Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama, dua hati akhirnya bertaut.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ada kado datang lagi?" tanya pemuda berambut merah sambil memeluk sang istri dari belakang.<p>

"Banyak sih. Mungkin sudah satu kamar sendiri…" balas sang istri sambil mencium pipi sang suami sambil tertawa kecil. "Uzumaki-san mengirim satu boxset _Lemon Lime Loops_ bertanda tangan plus kapsul-kapsul nggak jelas, katanya biar kamu nggak lemas di tempat tidur."

"… dan si Bee mengirim setumpuk perhiasan besar yang aku pun tak mengerti cara memakainya. Katanya buat bling-bling atau semacamnya…" ujar pemuda itu sambil duduk di kursi makan. "Mereka aneh-aneh saja, sampai mengirim hadiah mahal seperti itu. Kita kan sudah senang mereka mau datang di resepsi."

"Oh, dan Takagi-shachou mengirim ham dari Toko Jinghua. Senangnya~ belinya kan susah, antrenya panjang banget," gumam sang istri sambil tertawa kecil. "Hmm, mungkin bisa perhiasan itu dipakai manggung?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan manggung lagi, _anata_[10]?" tanya sang suami.

"Hmm… Aku kurang tahu. Producer-san bilang masih meninjau ulang portofolio-ku," balas sang istri sambil bangkit dan menuang air panas dari termos ke dalam cangkir. "Teh atau kopi, _koishii_[10]?"

"Teh saja, jangan terlalu kental. Aku mau tidur siang ini…" gumam sang suami sambil menguap kecil. "Semalam kita terlalu bersemangat nampaknya… badanku sakit semua jadinya."

"Ehehehe," tawa sang istri sambil menghidangkan teh hangat untuk sang suami. "Mau makan? Nampaknya aku bisa masak yakisoba[11] pakai bahan yang ada di cottage ini."

"Apapun yang kamu masak enak, _anata_," balas sang suami sambil menanamkan kecupan ringan di bibir sang istri.

"Penyanjung," balas sang istri sambil melangkah ke arah lemari es. Sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi, ia mulai memasak.

_.  
><em>

_Seorang pemuda_

_lahir di kota ini_

_tinggal ia dalam kesepian_

_.  
><em>

_Gadis muda itu_

_lahir di desa ini_

_pergi ia dari kesepian_

_.  
><em>

_bernyanyi terus memanggil_

_menyisir saujana_

_mereka terus mengharap_

_Entah di mana dia ada~_

_.  
><em>

_dua insan_

_dipertemukan takdir_

_ditengah padang pasir_

_.  
><em>

_seri bulan_[12]

_Jadi saksi mereka 'tuk_

_ikat janji slamanya~_

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1]: Ini terjemahan dari ungkapan 'Elemental Country'.

[2]: Gaara nggak punya nama keluarga kan? Nah, di sini saya menganggap 'Sabaku' sebagai nama keluarga. Nama keluarga ditulis di belakang 'no' sendiri lazim sebagai penyebutan nama bangsawan di Jepang kuna (contoh: Fujiwara no Fuhito, Minamoto no Yoshitsune, Fujiwara no Mokou, Watatsuki no Yorihime :3 ), oleh karena itulah ini saya lakukan.

[3]: Penyebutan 'Negara Mizu' alih-alih 'Negara Air' ini untuk mencegah rancu dengan negara-negara di A:TLA. # Disamping itu, kedengarannya juga agak lebih keren :3

[4]: Artinya kira-kira 'Terima kasih untuk makanannya' atau 'Alhamdulillah' :p

[5]: dari bahasa Inggris 'dune', artinya bukit pasir.

[6]: arti frase Hibiki ini kira-kira "Baguslah, Yayoi!".

[7]: 'Minase Zaibatsu' artinya 'Grup Konglomerat Minase'. Memang Iori itu anak orang kaya di canonnya Idolmaster :3

[8]: Sesuai artinya, lemari yang bisa dimasuki dengan berjalan. Biasanya ada di rumah orang kaya; kalau mau liat contohnya coba nonton acara sejenis MTV Cribs, biasanya rumah-rumah artis di sana punya satu-dua _walk-in closet_.

[9]: Semacam acara perjodohan di Jepang, dimana dua orang yang ingin dijodohkan diperkenalkan pada satu sama lain. Omiai belum tentu berujung pernikahan, lho ;)

[10]: _Anata_ dan_ koishii_ keduanya panggilan untuk kekasih.

[11]: Hakikatnya yakisoba itu mi goreng. Tapi nggak keren kan kalau disebut mi goreng? :3

[12]: Yes, that's the Title Drop :3 Bisa dilihat di sini kenapa nama tumbuhan seribulan saya pakai: seri bisa diartikan sebagai cahaya ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ Wordcount bersih fic ini 4349 kata, itupun juga didapet dengan memotong scene kencan yang bikin saya webe karena rindu :P kalo diterusin sih ini bisa bobol 6000 kata. Gaara kayaknya OoC berat, tapi Yayoi harusnya nggak terlalu OoC. Fic ini ditulis untuk meramaikan FFC Semanis Aren-nya Sanich, dengan bantuan ambudaff, dan sambil membuat pundung Suna no Aicchan. Hope you enjoyed it~

Oh, dan mengenai judul... well, memang judulnya nggak sepenuhnya nyambung dengan isi. Mohon maaf lahir batin aja :3


End file.
